Moonblaster's Return
by SweetRhapsody
Summary: Moonblaster's back and badder than ever as she returns to the skies. But when a cute new 'Con recruit catches her attention, what happens to Blitzy? And Moonblaster has yet ANOTHER dirty little secret that must come out... OC/Blitzy OC/newbe Swindle/OC
1. Darkstar

Chapter 1: Darkstar

"Moonblaster!" Pegasus protested, holding her friend's red and white technorganic chassis by the shoulders. "You have no idea what you're doing! You don't...You're not...You're not cut out to be a 'Con!" Pegasus almost shuddered as the femme in front of her growled softly, narrowed her optics to slits and fingered the katana holstered at her side. "Please, why?" The white and baby-blue femme persisted. "Why are you leaving the Elite Guard?"

"That's just it." The technorganic tiger femme responded bluntly. "What are we guarding? The AllSpark was thrown through a Space Bridge ages ago, it probably doesn't even **exist** anymore. The 'Cons have long been..." She paused, thinking for a word to describe what happened to the Decepticons. "Well, gone. I mean, no one's seen them since we exiled them, so we all assume they're offline, but it doesn't seem right, you know?" Swiftly, she drew her katana and lightly held it against the Autobot Elite Guard insignia on Pegasus' chest. The femme in question gasped, partly because she had barely seen Moonblaster's hand move, but mostly because of the beautiful and intricate designs on the blade of the katana.

The sword was unlike anything Pegasus had ever seen, and she guessed that the tiger femme forged it herself. The intricate designs were--of course--Cybertronian writing, and Pegasus just managed to read what Moonblaster had inscribed on it: "Don't waste your time, or time will waste you."

Moonblaster cleared her vocal processor and pushed the tip of the hand-forged sword harder against her--former--comrade's chest. "Anyways, the fact still remains that I'm leaving, and if I'm going to get used to this whole ruthless Decepticon thing, I need a way to silence you; nobody can be trusted." She paused and relieved Pegasus of the katana's presence, moving to re-holster it, then swiftly and suddenly slashed diagonally through the Autobot Elite Guard symbol on Pegasus' chest with the horrifying creak and unearthly wail of metal slicing through metal. "There. That takes care of you." With that, Moonblaster transformed and ran off, streaking white and black as she turned a corner into a dark alleyway.

Pegasus focused her attention back on herself, gasping and wheezing as she looked down at the torn insignia on her chest. Pink energon leaked--practically poured--from the long gash that Moonblaster had created. "Slag.." The white and blue femme muttered as she radioed base; even **Sentinel**--her hated superior and worst enemy--would do at that moment. "Help..someone...badly injured..." The all went black.

Pegasus shuddered as her optics shot open. She slowly turned her head to look at her lover who lay right next to her, one arm thrown haphazardly across her chest and the scar that lay underneath. Her armor had been repaired perfectly, but as soon as her breastplate was removed, the long diagonal scar that stretched between Pegasus' breasts was prominent and quite hard to miss. She sighed and finally, her lover stirred.

"Wha's wrong, baby?" Jazz whispered drowsily. "'Nother nightmare?"

"Yeah." The femme replied as she snuggled closer to Jazz's warm body, thoroughly enjoying the company. "And I'm kinda nervous. D'you think I can pull off being a Decepticon?"

"O' course ya can, baby!" The mech said as he pulled her even closer to him, holding her tightly. "You could pull it off even better'n Moonblaster." The Elite Guard was sending Pegasus in to spy on Megatron and his happy little group; Optimus Prime's suspicion had been confirmed. The Elite Guard ship rocked a little on it's way back up. The plan was to repaint Pegasus and codename her Darkstar, then send her back to Earth in a salvaged Decepticon recon shuttle. Chances were, the 'Cons would pick up this new energy signal and go after her. She'd then be free to radio Magnus and his crew, relaying information on Megatron and his grand plans. "How's that scar o' yours?" Jazz asked after a moment of silence.

Pegasus paused, then replied with a smile, "Better, since you rescued me."

"Well, yeah, but right at this moment, how's it feel? Like, usually, it pulls a 'Harry Potter' on ya."

"That's only when Moonblaster's near." She corrected, chuckling. It was true, though. Since the katana that had sliced through her chassis was forged by one other than a blacksmith, it had Moonblaster's energy signature all over it. Since it had her signature all over it, when it cut through Pegasus, it left a bit of that energy signature behind, causing a painful reaction on Pegasus' behalf whenever the two were near.

"Heard she died." Jazz commented redundantly.

"That can't be completely true." The femme replied absently. "I sensed her energy signature plenty while we were on Earth. Faint, but unnerving." She sighed and slowly sat up. "Wanna help paint me as Darkstar and prevent Sentinel from getting his aft kicked?"

"Sure, baby. Jus' gimme a cycle."

Fifteen cycles later, Jazz managed to pull himself out of bed and put his armor on, and the couple went to the medbay, where Sentinel was already setting up.

"'Bout time you 'bots got up." He greeted irratibly as he filled the spray cans with yellow, orange and black paint, respectively.

"It's only like..." Jazz paused and checked his internal clock. "3 am!"

"We were supposed to send her down at 4, remember?" Sentinel shot back.

Jazz chuckled sheepishly. "Right."

"Chill out, Sentinel." Pegasus spoke up calmly, though her hatred for Sentinel Prime was apparent. "If our timing is too perfect, the 'Cons will figure us out for sure."

"That's Sentinel **Prime **to you, grunt." He retorted as Jazz rolled his optics; though the arguments these two often got into were amusing, it got monotonous after Primus-only-knows how many solar cycles.

"How about **Pompous Gasbag **Prime?!" Pegasus snarled, desperately trying to contain her giggles.

"If you weren't a femme..." Sentinel started, the heat of the fight reflected in his angry blue optics as he growled at her.

"What **if** I wasn't a femme? You'd interface with me?" She snickered to the Prime's horror and Jazz's bemusement.

"How dare you question my sexual orientation!"

"How dare I? Pretty truthfully, actually. There was that **one time**..." She started.

"That doesn't count!" Sentinel countered. "I was-"

"Loaded up on high-octane fuel." She finished for him. "Y'know, just because you're plastered, doesn't mean you have the right to throw away your honor and go chasing mechs all night." Pegasus allowed herself a giggle; bashing Sentinel's ego was more fun that beating Jazz in a cyber-ninja showdown.

"Okay, okay." Jazz interrupted, literally stepping in. "Save it, you two, or it'll be another solar cycle or three 'fore Pegs actu'lly gets down there. Paint 'er up." He commanded as the femme smiled and transformed into her vehicle mode, allowing a very begrudged Sentinel Prime to paint her as Darkstar.

Roughly three megacycles later, Pegasus transformed and checked herself out in the mirror that Jazz had collected from their room. "Slag..." She grinned. "I look **good**." She did too. Her whole chassis was painted black with the occasional yellow and orange detailing. "Those 'Cons are gonna have some kind of surprise." Pegasus said as she went through various poses, thoroughly enjoying the bad-girl look she now had with the dark colouring, red optics sensors and prominent, purple Decepticon symbol.

"They will, I agree." Said a new voice as Ultra Magnus, Autobot Commander stepped into the room, worry and exhaustion etched into his old face. "Especially when they find out that Starscream has escaped."

--

Chapter 1 is a bit short, I know, but bear with me. R&R, please!


	2. Kiss and Make Up

A/N: You'll all have to wait a while for the next chapter; I'm going to pick blueberries for three weeks, and my aunt doesn't have a computer, so savour this chapter!

Chapter 2: Kiss and Make Up

"Starscream **escaped**?!" Moonblaster cried out in shock after Megatron received a transmission through the stolen Autobot tachyon transmitter. "Ohh, shit." Dani finished, running a hand through her ebony hair.

"Hmm.." Blitzwing grunted with silent disdain from directly behind her. He nudged her lightly with his foot and--when she looked up at him from suddenly being pushed to the floor--he motioned with his head that she should follow him. She obeyed, of course, scurrying after him, but staying a good distance behind him, so as to not get stepped on. He held the door open for her and she sprinted inside before he shut it, calmly yet firmly. "I vant to speak vit' Moonblaster." He said after he lifted her up onto the bed, then sprawled himself on top of it, hands behind hid head and legs spread wide. The human was left curled into a ball between his knees. "Up here," He said as she slowly uncurled herself and stood up. He motioned to his chest, so she heaved herself onto his right knee and walked up to his chest plate. "now sit." Again, she obeyed. "Moonblaster, Moonblaster..." He continued, his voice gaining a solemn tone, She looked up at him expectantly. "Vhy do you insist on doing zis to me?"

"Doing **what** to you?" Moonblaster asked, her thick British accent easily distinguishing her from the girl whose body she shared. "What d'you mean, Blitzwing?"

He sighed and looked at his forehead with his right optic, then closed his optic and dimmed the glow coming from his monocle for a few nano-cycles before he opened his optic back up. "I have lost my spark to you, Moonblaster," He confessed, looking at her with a glint of both love and hatred. "und it does not seem like I am ever going to get it back." She opened her mouth to add something, but Blitzwing cut her off. "Yes, I **know**! I remember vhy I killed you, but it doesn't faze me. Vhat I mean ist, every time I zink about vhat you did so I can get back to hating you, it only vorks until I recall vhat you said before I..." His voice trailed off sadly. "How you said zat you only did vhat you did because you didn't really care, but zen--how **I** like to put it--I stuck on you like bad space barnacles, und you actually loved me." He paused and looked to her, a single tear rolling down the right side of his face. "It saddens me. Depresses me, really." He continued, wiping the tear away with his hand. He sighed and relaxed his neck, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Moonblaster relaxed too, and sprawled herself, all limbs outstretched across the Decepticon symbol, listening to his spark pulse. Soon, Blitzwing spoke again. "I zink ve bot' made **huge** mistakes." Moonblaster heaved herself back up into a sitting position and gave the mech her full attention. "Your mistake vas going after Megatron, und mine vas terminating you." He reached a tentative hand down and carefully stroked the side of her face with one huge finger. "Please, say zat you forgive me, und zat you still love me too." He nearly pleaded.

Moonblaster hung her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Blitzy, but that's a bit of a redundant request." She looked back up at him briefly, but found that she couldn't keep eye contact. "**You** of all mechs should remember, I have eyes for one and **only one **mech." She finished with a rueful smile.

"Ah..." He said slowly, frowning slightly as he recalled how Moonblaster had insisted on keeping faithful to Prowl. "Zat's right. Vell zen, you may leave."

Moonblaster giggled and Blitzwing cast her a perplexed glance. "I meant **you**, silly!"

Blitzwing was instantly and visibly relieved as he sighed and rolled his optic, a smile on his face. "Don't you **ever** do zat to me again." He cautioned, almost wrapping a hand around her body, then thinking better of it. "Here. Zis is somezing I have been working on, ever since..." He paused. "ever since I figured out zat I couldn't get you out of my head." Suddenly, a human form appeared in front of her and held a hand down, offering to help her up. She hesitated before taking the hand, but Blitzwing assured her. "Don't vorry, love. I zink I have all ze kinks vorked out, so go ahead; take my hand." She obeyed and the human form pulled her up, then let go of her so she could hget a good look at him. He was gorgeous. His eyes were an intimidating reddish-brown and his left eye held an ebony-rimmed monocle. "Just for fun." Blitzwing commented, catching her lingering gaze on the left side of his face. Suddenly, a sizeable fringe of 'emo hair' appeared, nearly covering his monocle. His hair was mostly a light purple, like his calm robotic face with black tips.

Moonblaster gaped as her eyes roamed further down. Though he had the slightly scrawny emo look about his face, he had considerable-sized muscles on the rest of his body. "A sexier human male, I **have not** seen." She said, laying a hand on the Decepticon symbol on the center of his T-shirt.

He smiled. "I especially had fun creating two more.." He hesitated, searching for the right words. "holoforms for my...separate personalities, as it vere." He paused, then smiled. "Make me angry."

Moonblaster chuckled; she had the perfect insult in mind. "Hey **Bitch**-wing, you want some o' this?" She asked, standing up and motioning with her hands to her body. "Or are you gonna last as long as a Blitzkrieg-about **3 seconds**?"

There was a sudden flash of light, and instead of the calm, monocled Blitzwing, there appeared what looked to be a cross between Arnold Schwarzenegger and Duke Nukem, dark sunglasses included. It was ridiculously obvious to Moonblaster which of Blitzwing's three personalities **this** was. "Blitzkrieg?!" He retorted angrily. "I'll show you Blitzkrieg!" With that, he pulled a couple of Uzis seemingly from nowhere and wielded them before another flash of light. Standing in angry Blitzwing's place was random Blitzwing, his black hair with red tips spiked up in every direction imaginable. He wore a goofy grin on his face as only his hands disappeared in a flash of light. Now, there were big, red flowers coiled around the Uzis. "Look!" He exclaimed. "**Guns N' Roses**!" He carefully detached one of the flowers and held it out to Moonblaster; she giggled as he gently stuck it in her hair. In another flash, the Uzis were replaced by a light, fluffy breakfast dish covered in butter and maple syrup. "PANCAKE!"

She snickered, then sighed as she slapped a hand against her forehead. Only random Blitzwing could turn a 1980's rock band into a plate of pancakes.

In yet another burst of light, calm Blitzwing reappeared and smiled warmly. "I believe I owe you somezing..." He said, pulling her close and placing his hands on her back, under her shirt. She gave him a confused look and he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "As payback for ze...virus zing." Moonblaster returned his smile as his fingers began to undo her bra.

Dani panicked inside her own head. 'Does he realize that this isn't **your** body **alone**?!'

'Relax Dani, I know exactly what I'm doing," Moonblaster assured her. 'besides, Blitzy's cock is **huge**.'

'**That's** what I'm worried about.' Dani continued, exasperated.

'What? You have been..broken in, right?' Moonblaster asked her hostess as Blitzwing finally managed to get her bra undone.

'Well **of course **I have!' Dani replied, thinking of her adorable tan beau, Caleb, whose eyes she could picture **flawlessly** as being nearly black, but, of course, they were hidden under that fringe of black hair that had originally drawn her to him. Oh, how Dani missed her Caleb...

'Well then, Dani California, you have **nothing** to be worried about.' Moonblaster concluded nonchalantly. This statement could be made perfect if Moonblaster could file her nails. 'You worry too much.'

The femme turned her attention back to Blitzwing, wrapping her arms around his muscular human form after he tossed her bra to the floor.

"Ohh, I've missed you, Blitzy..." She cooed as she ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head. "And I'm very sorry for all that I've put you through. It was unintentional, I swear it."

"Oh, I know, love. But let's save that for later, ja?" He continued sensually as his hands trailed down and began to undo the button of her jeans.

'Okay! **Now** I'm panicking!'

'Dani! **Shut up **and relax, will you?!'

"Vhy so tense, baby?" Blitzwing asked, noticing Dani's anxiety.

"It's just the stress of being kept here as a pet, I'm guessing." Moonblaster replied as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts to her lover, whose eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Just as bold as ever, aren't you, Moonblaster?" He asked, one eyebrow arched.

She chuckled. "I do try."

Suddenly, Blitzwing smiled and yelled "FLASH!" as there was a burst of bright light. Random Blitzwing appeared in calm Blitzwing's place, and he was completely naked. "A-ah!" All at once, it made sense to Moonblaster, and she laughed. "I just **couldn't** resist!" He confessed with a giggle before he disappeared in another burst. Calm Blitzwing reappeared and whispered in her ear while massaging her breasts, "Just like I cannot resist you." With that, he carefully pushed her backwards onto his robot form's chest and kissed her passionately as he undid her jeans and slid them off, along with her panties, tossing them to the floor, to mingle with the rest of her clothing while their tongues rolled around in each other's mouths.

Finally, Moonblaster reached down and grabbed his warm, hard cock in her small, cold hands. He cringed at the sudden icy freeze, but figured it was only fair. He had, after all, frozen her spark solid so many years ago.

"Please, Blitzwing. Take me **now**. We've both waited too long for this, and I don't want to wait any longer, Blitzy. Please..."

Blitzwing puckered his lips into a pout and frowned at her. "Oh, fine. Next time, zough, you vill not get your vay **so easily**." He granted her request, bracing his arms against his robotic chest and locking his elbows as he slowly slid his thick cock into her, thoroughly enjoying the shudder of protest she gave him when he only sheathed the head inside her, then pulled out, almost completely. Without warning, he shoved himself all the way in, earning a sharp gasp and a breathy moan from the femme as he began to thrust in and out.

"Ooohh..." She groaned, arching herself closer to Blitzwing's muscular body and the warmth and comfort it promised. So, before he could object, she draped her arms across the back of his neck and gently pulled him down to her. He played along, as he allowed himself to relax somewhat, his body now as close to hers as possible. "Blitzy, please...**harder**.." She demanded. He obliged and took extra measures to go nice and deep every time he thrust into her.

Blitzwing moaned. It had been such a long time since he and Moonblaster last made love, and he had almost forgotten how good it was. Luckily for him, that was an 'almost'.

'This is the **oddest** sensation,' Moonblaster thought.

'What are you talking about?' Dani interrupted with a mental gasp as Blitzwing almost hit her g-spot. 'This feels just like normal, human sex. And **you** say **I** worry too much.'

Moonblaster blocked off her little corner of Dani's mind to herself for a moment or two to think, still paying plenty of attention to Blitzwing. 'Funny,' She pondered, drawing a quick breath as he began moving faster, moaning her name. She returned the favour and continued her train of thought. 'but it almost feels..' Her thoughts were put on hold again as her and Blitzwing reached their respective climax; Blitzwing came inside her--much to Dani's chagrin--and they both relaxed as he pulled out and lay next to her. 'it almost felt as if someone else,someone **light years away** shared my release. But, no.' She concluded. 'That's impossible. Unless...unless _**he's**_ still alive...'

--

In fact, Moonblaster's release **had** been shared with someone light years away, and _**he**_** was** still alive...

As Swindle blew his load all over the computer screen that sat in front of him, he almost swore, but decided against it; today had been a good day. Business was great, and he was feeling better than he had felt in a long time. That release just topped it off, even though it would take a while to clean up.

It was strange, he thought, that one could go through senseless, nearly spark-consuming depression, as he had for about a year, and all of a sudden, be happy again.

He knew **why**, of course. Swindle knew **exactly why **he had been so depressed (although he didn't let it show to his customers; he kept his perfect poker face so as to not drive business away). A little over a year ago, he was--luckily--not busy with a customer, but sitting at his desk, ordering some more upgrades and weapons, when suddenly, it hit him. It was a horrible, agonizing feeling, as if his very spark was being ripped in half and one half, extinguished. In fact, that is **exactly** what happened to Swindle that day, and it didn't take him long to figure it out. His sparkmate had died. He found it difficult to stay sane and sometimes--yes, even the mighty, detached Swindle tried it--**alive**. But somehow, he managed, and now, he was happy. His spark felt like it was complete again and was going to burst with joy.

He just didn't know why he was so happy all of a sudden. Wasn't the ache of one's bondmate dying supposed to last a lifetime? He nodded mentally. Yes, he was pretty sure it was.

All at once, he understood. Why his release today was twice as good as normal, why he was so happy, probably even why business was as good as it was--his sparkmate was alive, she **had to be**! That was the only explanation for it all.

When two bots bonded their sparks together, either bot felt **everything** the other felt, every emotion, sensation, pleasure and pain. This meant that if they happened to be making love, it would feel twice as good, because they would feel their mate's release as well as their own. This also meant that if one was happy, the other would be too, **no matter **what happened that day.

Swindle let out a giddy, though strangely dignified sort of masculine giggle. "Yes!" He cried out happily. "She's alive...my **Moonblaster**...is alive."

--

Moonblaster, you whore! (giggle) Suggestions and makeovers for Blitzy's holoform are quite welcome.


	3. Commitment

Chapter 3: Commitment

Swindle let a sly grin cross his face as he spotted a new customer through the peep hole of his office door. She was tall, thin and gorgeous with a red and white striped technorganic chassis. And she looked completely lost.

The dealer opened the door and leaned against the frame as he looked down at her--she was only a head shorter than him--and smiled. "Hey, honey. Who are you looking for?" He asked.

Her bright green optics nearly pierced him through as she responded nervously. "Um, Swindle, Intergalactic arms dealer."

He allowed himself a chuckle as he backed up a step. "Look no further." He responded, just barely stopping himself from calling her 'baby'.

"That's you...? You're Swindle?" She asked, looking rather relieved. "Oh good." She paused slightly. "I don't suppose you can help me?"

"It depends." He said, turning his back and walking back towards the desk in the middle of the room. She followed tentatively. "What do you need?" He turned back to face her and leaned casually on the edge of his desk. "First of all, how old are you?"

"Oh please, Swindle." She said, rolling her optics. "I've heard talk of your reputation, and from what I heard, it doesn't sound like you would turn down a deal with me if I was created yesterday."

"Oh ho..." He laughed shortly. "Well, you got me, honey. So, what can I do you for?"

She reached down with her left hand to retrieve the katana holstered at her right hip. She held it with two hands, the blade resting in her palms, writing face-up. "I want to know how much I can get for this." She answered solemnly.

"I haven't seen one of these before..." The dealer commented absently, picking it up and scrutinizing the blade.

"I forged it myself." She replied proudly.

"I'm sorry." He said, handing the sword back and shaking his head. "I can't get you anything for this." He then continued to explain. "It has your energy signature all over it."

"Oh." She re-holstered the katana and headed for the door, then stopped and turned around. "Can I maybe ask you a few favours?"

Swindle raised one optic ridge. "What kind of favours?"

"Well first of all, I just killed an Autobot Elite Guard," Swindle's optics widened; she didn't look like the murdering type. "which leads me to my first favour and possibly a second."

"Go on." The dealer said, thouroughly intrigued.

"I need new weapons." Swindle nodded; he could do that. "I also need somewhere to stay so I don't get thrown in jail before I switch to the Decepticons." He gave her a skeptical look. If he was caught harbouring a fugitive, he would be out of business and thrown in prison alongside the femme.

"You do realize, that if I keep you here, I'm done for, right?" He asked, one optic ridge raised dangerously.

"Never mind, I'll just ask someone-"

"No, no, no. Listen kid...What's your name?"

"Moonblaster."

"Listen, Moonblaster, I like you. You're a nice enough kid." He paused and held a finger up. "Tell you what...I'll consider your offer while we check out some weaponry for yourself."

"But I don't...I don't have much of anything to pay you with." She said, thoroughly ashamed of herself for even paying the arms dealer a visit.

"Well...How's this sound? We'll discuss all that afterwards, hmm?" He replied after a bit of a long silence, eyeing her in a way she rather preferred he didn't.

Moonblaster nodded, and Swindle--seemingly satisfied with her answer--reached over the desk behind him and pushed a little red button. The wall adjacent to the door did a 180 degree turn at the middle and locked in place, revealing practically an entire armory. "Take your pick." When she began to protest, he held up a hand, and shook his head. "As I said, we'll discuss that later, now take your pick."

She was like a sparkling in a sweetened oil shop; awed, fascinated and intrigued by **everything**. She asked questions like "What's this?", "How's this work?", and even played around a little bit--Swindle was **always** her victim, and he played along--"Puddem up, or I'll blow yer head off!" She yelled, aiming a small gun at him as Swindle's hands shot into the air, a rare, playful smile on his face. Finally, she came across a small, square-ish box. "Hey, what's-"

"That..." Swindle started, getting up from his seat behind the desk, instantly knowing exactly what she was going to ask. "is an invisibility generator. But--here's the fun part--it doesn't **just** make you invisible, it masks your energy signature, too. Wanna try it out?" He asked, a tempting grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, do I?!" She exclaimed. It took Swindle about 15 cycles to install the invisibility generator into Moonblaster's chassis. Luckily for him, she liked it too much to have it un-installed. "But what about the price?"

"Don't worry about that right now, hun." He replied. "Pick another. Here." He grabbed a cannon off of the wall and held it out to her. "Check this out. This is a smaller, less powerful version of Megatron's own fushion cannon. Plus, it's hideable." He added tantalizingly.

"You think **that** would fit in my arm?" She asked, holding up her thin arms for the mech to take a closer look at.

"Hmm..good point." He paused thoughtfully, frowning at his forehead. "Aha!" He exclaimed suddenly as he turned back around and grabbed another weapon., this one slightly resembling a Colt .45 pistol. He held it out to the femme, instantly noticing the 'we-are-not-amused' look on her face. "No, no, no." He insisted. "This one may be pint-sized, but it packs a punch bigger than Megatron's mini, over here." She raised an optic ridge, unimpressed. "It's hideable." He tempted. Moonblaster allowed the corners of her mouth to pull into a smile. "Here, let's try it out, eh?" So, Swindle installed the gun into her right arm and took her outside, behind his office for target practice.

"Oohh, I like this one." She commented after firing about 10 shots with it.

"You need practise, honey." He said, smiling slightly. "Here, let's go back inside and discuss that...payback arrangement, shall we?" She nodded slowly and Swindle led her back inside, instantly sitting behind the desk, very professional-like. "Take a seat." He offered, motioning to a chair in the corner. She obeyed, pulling the chair closer to Swindle's desk. "Alright. I recall you saying that you didn't have much of anything to pay me with. That means you must have **something**, at the very least."

"What I was referring to" She began, embarrassed. "was my katana and servitude. Maybe an apprenticeship."

"Servitude..." Swindle muttered. "Hmm...Slave labour. Y'know, I don't really like the idea of slave labour but if that's what you-"

"Wait!" She interrupted. "Slave labour?! I didn't say slave labour!" She sighed. "Is there another way?"

"Well..." He paused slightly, allowing a self-important smirk to stretch across his face. "There is **one** way." There was silence--completely intentional, of course; Swindle wanted to create suspense--before he continued to say: "Your spark."

"My spark?"

"Your spark."

"As in...?"

"Bonded to mine." He answered, fully prepared for the femme's reaction.

"Are you **insane**?!" She screamed, standing up and allowing the chair to fall backwards behind her. "Why would I spark-bond with you?! You're a lying, cheating, two-timing, dirty slagheap of a Decepticon!" She seethed, snarling at the dealer. who was as calm and composed as ever, one leg crossed over the other as he casually leaned back in his chair.

"And if I'm not mistaken, honey-"

"Stop calling me 'honey'." She ordered, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you mentioned earlier that you wanted to **join** the Decepticons." She glared at him. "Decepticon is only one letter away from deception." He pointed out.

Moonblaster gave a resigned sigh. "If I were to agree, what would I get?"

"Housing." He shrugged. "The bonding benefits both of us in ways that can only be demonstrated." He hesitated. "Tell you what...to be completely honest, you're not Decepticon material, so, you know what I'll do? I'll train you myself. I'll teach you how to be a true Decepticon." He finished.

"So...let me get this straight." She began, leaning her torso over his desk, her hands on the edge near her body in a very tempting manner. "You're willing to give me a weapon and an upgrade--both very expensive, I'm sure--housing, and training. And **all** you want in return is for me to commit myself to you for the rest of my life?"

"That's right. Oh, and you'd get..'benefits' along the way, of course." He got up from his seat and stepped around the desk, then stood in front of her. "You would be bonded to an arms dealer, and a rather wealthy one, at that." He bragged.

"Alright, you talked me into it." Moonblaster consented.

"First order of business: Are you a-" Swindle was cut off as the femme answered the question before he was even finished asking it.

"No. I've done mechs before." She responded casually. "I'm not a virgin." She allowed her self a giggle. "Not fond of the first-timers?"

"To be completely honest, no."

By now, Moonblaster had gotten tired of conversation; she wanted some action. So, she took off her breastplate, and opened up her chest compartment, between her breasts, revealing to Swindle her bright blue spark, which was gradually beginning to pulse faster in anticipation. His optics widened slightly as he smiled. He turned around and flipped up the little red button on his desk and punched in a code. The weaponry wall did a 90 degree turn at the middle, allowing ample space for two bots to sneak past to the other side, which is exactly what they did. Once they were inside the mildly illuminated hallway, Swindle typed in another code and the wall swung closed, weaponry on the inside. Now, all the femme could see was the dealer's big, purple optics, staring hungrily down at her.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his elbow out to her. She smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her to his personal quarters. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Moonblaster's chestplate fell to the floor, along with Swindle's. Neither hesitated in opening their chest compartments, but the femme did hesitate in pushing he spark to Swindle's. So, she stalled, reaching out with one hand to touch his quickly pulsing spark, cradling it until he led her over to the recharge bed, where he gently lay her down on it, then climbed on top.

"Y'know, it's funny." Moonblaster said, her bright green optics dimmed and half-lidded. "Here I am...here **we** are, and I hardly know you."

"Don't worry about that, honey." The mech said in a low, sensual voice, the blue glow from both of their sparks casting shadows on each other's chassis. "You'll know everything about me in a few nano-cycles."

The femme should have taken this as a warning, because right after he finished speaking, he shoved their chests--and sparks--together, causing them both to scream their ecstasy for the whole of Cybertron to hear. It was almost too much for her, and she nearly passed out at one point, but forced herself to stay awake; Swindle's spark was sending he his entire life story. She viewed his boring lifestyle, day in and day out selling weapons to bots that certainly couldn't be trusted. A few times, she recognized the mismatched mech known as the bounty hunter, Lockdown meeting with the dealer. She also saw some of the...unusual things he was forced to do to satisfy some customers.

At the same time, Swindle was viewing her whole life as an Autobot Elite Guard, how she was endlessly pestered because she had sadistic tendencies, how she was abused for refusing to get into fights with teammates, because she knew that she'd get pleasure out of it and end up going too far. She was still hurting inside from that. And, as much as Swindle realized that this was a business transaction, he wanted to mend that hurt. He wanted to make it better. He pushed that to the back of his mind as the bonding continued. Suddenly, a small hand began to pry desperately at his codpiece. Swindle managed to open his optics long enough to see Moonblaster beneath him, her optics shut tight as she moaned, groaned, panted and gasped, the pleasure almost too much for her.

Before he knew what was happening, she yanked his head down pulling him into an explosive kiss and allowing his glossa to part her lips and enter her mouth. She was quick to mingle her tongue with his, only increasing her intense arousal. Finally, she pulled away from the kiss, dizzy from the wonderful sensation.

"Please, Swindle..." She moaned, tugging needily at his codpiece again. 'I want you...please.." He obliged, hastily pulling it off along with the plating that covered her port, using the blue glow from their bonding sparks to see--somewhat--what he was doing. He wasted no time in pushing himself into her. They overloaded immediately, the pleasure from the spark-bonding combined with the double-pleasure of making love--which was the result of the spark-bonding--being too much to handle for either of them. "Oh..Primus..." She gasped, then grinned. "Let's do that again." So, Swindle slid his cock back into her, managing to get a few thrusts in before they overloaded again, moaning, screaming and writhing. "Ohh!" She screamed. "Oh, Swindle, have me your way.." She begged, stroking the side of his face and pulling him into another kiss, which--this time--both of them refused to break as he thrust himself into her, in and out, again and again. He lost track of the numerous overloads he endured, but each time, he continued, despite the exhaustion that was beginning to creep up on him.

At long last, it was over, and both bots closed their chest compartments before slipping into a deep recharge...

--

There was a knock at the door.

Swindle's optics shot open as he realized that he had been sitting at his desk--his hand still clasped around his satisfied cock and the proof of his earlier release still oozing slowly down the computer screen--for Primus-only-knows how long. A few megacycles, maybe. He grimaced, then shut his optics as he yawned, then got out of his chair to clean up the mess he had created.

"Be with you in a moment!" He called to whoever it was that was knocking at his door. He sighed and shook his head. As Moonblaster would say, he needed a vacation.


	4. The Great Debate

Chapter 4: The Great Debate

Caleb sighed as the Sumdac girl walked him to the Autobots' base. "Are you sure?"

"They may not know where Dani is, but they know what happened to her, I promise." Sari assured him. "Dani'll be OK." She continued. "She's tough, she'll make it through."

"Alright, Sari. I trust you." He said, allowing a smile to cross his face at the same time as they walked into the Autobot base.

"Hello, Sari," Optimus Prime said with a wave. "and..." He continued uncertainly, looking to the dark-haired boy.

"Uh..Caleb. I'm..Dani's boyfriend." The boy replied shyly.

"Ah...her mate." He continued cheerily as Caleb's face turned a deep shade of red. "Well, Sari can show you around and introduce you to everyone. I'm Optimus Prime, I...lead the Autobots to the..best of my abilities." He offered kindly as Sari grabbed Caleb's hand and dragged him down a hallway to a doorway with a Japanese-style door.

"Prowl, are ya in there?!" Sari called through the door.

"Yes." A calm voice said simply from inside. "Come in, Sari."

"I brought a friend, is that-" Sari started.

"Yes." The voice repeated. "Come in, Sari and friend." So, the duo entered the room and a black and gold blur shot down from the tree that grew from under the floor and through the roof. "Hello..." Prowl paused thoughtfully. "Caleb...is it?" The boy nodded. "Dani spoke very highly of you." The mech said, smiling slightly. "How can I help you two, then?" He asked, moving to a cross-legged sit on the floor.

"I was..uh..I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to Dani." Caleb asked, looking up into the ninjabot's face.

The smile instantly disappeared and the gold and black mech looked away. "I..." He hesitated as he got up and stood--back faced to the humans--at the other end of the room, suddenly restless. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Right." Sari intervened. "Touchy subject with Prowl. Let's go ask Ratchet." She said as she grabbed Caleb's hand again. He refused to budge.

"Tell me the whole story..." He said, before adding, "please."

Prowl hesitated slightly, before strolling slowly back over to resume his sit in front of Caleb, who sat down as well. "Sari, do you mind?" The ninja bot asked the girl. "I'll tell you the story later, I promise." He continued, much to her annoyance, but she gave in and left. "It's a long story." He cautioned.

"I have all day." Caleb replied, stony faced.

So, Prowl began the story from the beginning, telling about the femme he met at the Autobot Academy, named Moonblaster. He told of her personality, how she would have made an excellent Elite Guard soldier because she had sadistic tendencies and wasn't afraid to injure anyone she had to. Unfortunately, this trait was also her downfall, as many bots at the Academy picked on her to get her to fight. This, Prowl said, is what caused Moonblaster to leave the Autobot Elite Guard and nearly kill her best friend, Pegasus, on account of she was going to join the Decepticons.

"Wait." Caleb interrupted. "Decepticons? Aren't those the bad guys?"

"Essentially, yes." The mech confirmed. "A few lunar cycles before she left, she started asking the rest of us, who were trying for the Elite Guard, what we were supposed to be guarding."

"Hold on. What does this have anything to do with what happened to Dani and where she went?"

"I did warn you; it's a long story, and you said you wanted all of it. Besides, you need to hear this to fully understand what happened." At this, Caleb nodded, and Prowl went on with the story.

After Moonblaster ran away from fatally wounding Pegasus, she disappeared for almost two full solar cycles (about two of your human years) and nobody knew where she went until...

"Hold up!" Caleb cut in again. "Are you saying that Dani's gonna be gone for two years?!"

"No, I'm not implying anything of the sort, now will you please listen to the story?" Prowl retorted, clearly frustrated. "You can ask as many questions as you can think of, as soon as I'm finished, OK?"

"Okay, okay, there's no need to get your cables all in a knot." Caleb chuckled, the exasperated expression on the ninja's face becoming amusing. "So, someone found Moonblaster?"

In fact, nobody **found** Moonblaster, perse. Moonblaster found the Decepticons. Before anyone knew it, little Moonblaster that had a small sadism problem had become a big, mean, Autobot butchering machine. Her and Blitzwing soon became famous, but perhaps not in a good way. They got their fame by killing, maiming and torturing information out of uncooperative Autobots. The little bit of sadism that she had started out with grew and came in handy when the co-ordinates of SolarBlast 360 were needed. (That's another story in itself). But soon--**once again**--Moonblaster's life took a downhill turn as her spark was frozen solid by her partner in crime. (This is where **I** come in). Prowl told Caleb all about how he found the femme barely functioning behind a pile of rocks where he just happened to be helping fix a Space Bridge, and how he and Ratchet (but mostly Ratchet) repaired and reformatted her, hiding her dark past behind the password 21153. As an Autobot again, Moonblaster was--for the first while--very depressed, and withdrawn, keeping to herself most of the time until they arrived on Earth, where she found **plenty** of ways to express herself. This included a wide variety of games and music and soon, she was back to her old self, minus the sadism, of course. It wasn't long after that, Prowl said, that him and her fell in love.

"About a year ago, Moonblaster was..." Prowl's words caught in his vocal processor. "She was killed by Blitzwing." His voice quivered slightly as Caleb cut in again with an "I'm sorry to hear that" while he lightly placed a comforting hand on Prowl's knee. Prowl gave a sad smile. "The story **still** isn't over." At the perplexed glance the teenager gave him, the mech elaborated. "This is a difficult concept to explain, so bear with me. Moonblaster's spark left her chassis--it's practically tradition that every Moonblaster from every different generation has a nearly indestructible spark--and searched out a new body. Moonblaster's spark made its way to Dani. And Dani was taken by the Decepticons because of Moonblaster."

"We'll get Moonblaster back." Caleb promised, looking up into the Autobot's sad face.

"It's not **that** that hurt so much." Prowl said, hiding the tears that were leaking down his face. "What hurts most is the fact that she used Dani to help Megatron back to power. She betrayed us all." The human turned his eyes to his feet. "I didn't think she could be so cruel as to do that to us..to me."

"Guys, can I come in?" Sari called from outside again. "Is the story over?"

"Yes. Hold on, Sari, we're coming." With that, Prowl heaved himself to his feet and strolled calmly to the door. Caleb followed suit.

Just then, Ratchet walked by, muttering irately. "Rassafrass young kids with their loud music and rocket powered axes.."

Caleb looked down at Sari. 'What did you do to get **him** so ticked?"

"Me and Bumblebee were listening to music." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh! And the new Optimus Prime action figure is out! It has a rocket powered axe!"

The teenager paused. "Why would you want an **action figure**? You have the real thing!"

"I dunno," She retorted sassily. "Maybe 'cause the **real** Optimus Prime doesn't fit in my hand."

"Sari." Prowl said calmly before the girl ran off. "Gather everyone up." He continued once he had her attention. "I want to talk to everyone in the main room."

She nodded and took off to find the rest of the Autobots.

It wasn't long before everyone was found and herded into the main room.

"Alright, Prowl called this meeting." Optimus started, standing in front of the bog screen T.V. "So, what's it about?" He asked, stepping aside to let Prowl have the floor. Instantly, every eye and optic sensor in the room was on him.

"Dani." He replied simply. "We need to find her."

Immediately, the room was in turmoil. "Dani? You mean the kid that had Moonblaster's spark?" "Why d'you wanna find her so badly? With **her** spark, it'll only cause us **more** trouble!" "Still, she **is** an innocent human caught up in all this. We're programmed to protect life."

"Please!" Prowl held up a hand. "One at a time." Everyone's hands shot into the air at once. "Bumblebee?"

"Moonblaster betrayed us! I know," The yellow mech said, flitting from one subject to another like a 5-year-old with ADHD. "I oughta be thinkin' about precious little innocent Dani too, but she's holding Moonblaster's spark! If we go ahead an' rescue her, she'll run away again, remember that?"

"Yes." Prowl nodded slightly "I remember. But she only ran away because **you guys** wanted to extract Moonblaster's still-pulsating spark. That is **not** a painless procedure." He pointed out, putting Optimus Prime and Ratchet in the spot-light.

"Can I just say something in our defense, Prowl?" Optimus asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Of course."

"We only wanted to do that, to get rid of the threat of Moonblaster and the possibility that she might've corrupted Dani." The Autobot leader said. "We figured that, in the long run, that little bit of pain would be worth not having a Decepticon threat."

Prowl nodded again. "Yes, that I can understand, but as you just pointed out, we Autobots are programmed to protect life. The spark extraction procedure is known to have a high mortality rate." Immediately, Optimus grew quiet and sat down. Then it hit the ninjabot. "I see now. I see your **true motives **for getting rid of Moonblaster. You were upset, weren't you? You were upset because you couldn't have Moonblaster, so you took her away from **me**?!" He exclaimed, shuddering with rage. Finally, he decided to just let Optimus have it. "Exactly **what** kind of a leader does that make you?! What about your 'We're-all-cogs-in-the-great-big-Autobot-machine' speech? What about Moonblaster? Wasn't **she** a cog? Sure, she had sadistic tendencies and fought her adversaries mercilessly. She was just a bit tougher than the rest of us." He took a deep breath and quieted down a bit. He had to get his thoughts straightened out. "Just hear me out. We should have learned something from her." He paused and Bumblebee mumbled something that sounded like: "Yeah, like how to betray all your friends?" Prowl glared at him. "She was trying to teach us that we are never going to win this by waiting for the Decepticons to come find us. And when we **do** run into our enemies, we have to beat them so hard, that they won't want to come back."

"Prowl, you're out of line." Optimus stood up again, trying to stare the gold and black mech down

"But **you** weren't out of line when you forced Dani to run to Megatron out of fear?!" He retorted.

"I was trying to save her!"

"By killing the best friend she'd ever had?!" Prowl snarled. "That doesn't sound very 'Autobot' to me!" With that, he stormed out to his room.

Silence reigned for a minute or so before Caleb got up and walked silently after the ninjabot.

"Caleb, just leave him alone." Optimus ordered tiredly. To his surprise, the teenager turned his angry face on him.

"**No**. Prowl and I have something in common. The day you forced my girl, Dani, to run to Megs, **I** wasn't the only one who lost someone. Prowl needs to be with someone who knows what it's like." That said, he ran the few steps to the ninja's room.

"Kid's touchy." Ratchet commented.

"Well, he **did** lose his mate because of us." Prime replied, remorse in his words.

"That's 'girlfriend', Optimus." Sari cut in, frowning at her Optimus Prime action figure with the rocket powered axe. "**Nobody** says 'mate' anymore."

--

Sorry guys, I made Prowl kind of like an angsty teenager in this chapter, but it's sort of plausible, right? The next chapter will be better, I promise. R&R, please!


	5. Testing

A/N: **WARNING! **There is a slight rape-ish, suggestion and plenty of angst in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 5: Testing

"Calm and confident. That's what you need to be in order to be a **true** Decepticon." Swindle said, pacing in front of Moonblaster. "Seductive also helps sometimes, if you want something badly enough." He paused and looked down at her, her optics shut, taking in every word he was saying. "You got all that?" She nodded solemnly. "Alright, try me. Let's see..we need a scenario...Ah! You need weapons, but have no way to pay me." A smile quickly formed on her face. "Let's see how you do."

She looked up at him and nodded slightly, then made her way to the door, her tail swinging slowly after her.

Swindle couldn't help but stare at her aft as she swayed her hips all the way out the door. He had never been altogether fond of the technorganic types, but Moonblaster was different, and he had been wrong; she **did** have some Decepticon in her.

Soon, the door opened and she swayed her hips all the ways back up to his desk. She placed her hands on the edge of his desk closest to her, and leaned her torso forward, then reached a hand out and stroked the side of Swindle's face with one finger. "Hey," She said calmly. "I'm looking for Swindle. That wouldn't happen to be **you**..." She paused as she brought her face closer to his and continued in a near whisper. "would it, handsome?"

"As a matter of fact," Swindle smiled, blocking out the sensual tone to her voice almost completely. "it would be. And you would be...?" He continued, testing her.

"The name's Moonblaster." She responded, frowning inwardly. It was going to take all she had to get Swindle to crack. "You wouldn't happen to have any..." She trailed off again as Swindle stood up. Her optics wandered down to his codpiece. "big guns?"

"Actually," He said, a self-important smirk plastered across his face; he knew Moonblaster was never going to break him. He pressed the red button and the weaponry wall spun open, revealing every weapon and upgrade he had in stock. "you can take your pick. But the 'big guns' are also the more expensive ones. I trust you have enough to cover it?"

"Hmm...There's just one, itty-bitty little problem." She said, allowing no weakness to peek through any cracks in her confident demeanour. The dealer's optic ridges perked. "I don't happen to have anything...on me...to pay you with."

"And why is that?"

'Oh slag!' Moonblaster thought frantically for an excuse as to why she wouldn't have any currency. 'He wants me to improvise!' She **hated** improvisation, and he knew it. Les than a nano-cycle passed before she thought one up. "It's a bit of a...weird story."

"I've heard plenty of weird stories before, honey, go ahead."

"Well, it started early today. My home was ransacked this morning, and--as I was walking herer to see what you could help me with--I ran into a group of thugs that robbed me of my money." She paused and stepped over to Swindle, who was now leaning on the desk. "I was figuring a nice gentlemech like yourself wouldn't mind too much if I...pay you...**another** way." he said, looking up at him with dimmed optics as she lay a suggestive hand on his chest. She smiled to herself; the arms dealer's armor was heating up fast. All she had to do now was break his composure.

"And how do you plan on paying me?" He asked, lust flickering quickly through his optics.

"By making you melt." She said in the sluttiest voice she could muster. "By pleasuring you in ways you never would have dreamed of."

By this time, Swindle was getting hot under the collar, she knew.

Finally, he gave in. "Primus **damnit**, Moonblaster." he growled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, crushing their mouths together in a rough, passionate kiss. "No matter how hard I try, I can't resist your charm." He said during a break, narrowing his optics.

She merely smiled at him as she pulled away from his embrace and flipped up the red button on his desk, entering the access code. The wall flipped open and she sauntered sexily towards it, looking over her shoulder. She winked and ran a finger up the right side of her aft and she waltzed sensually into the darkness. Swindle was quick to follow.

Immediately, all of their respective armor was on the floor as the mech pushed Moonblaster onto her back on his bed.

"Here comes your **second** lesson." Swindle said, grinning at the femme's gasp of shock and frown of frustration. "Tease me. You said you would make me melt, so do it. Pleasure me beyond my fanatsies."

She glared at him. "I thought we were role playing."

"We were, but **you** said it."

Suddenly, she smiled and dimmed her optics to a soft green glow. "You think you're funny?" At that moment, Swindle wished that he would have kept his big mouth shut; if Moonblaster broke his composure that quickly, he was almost afraid of what he could do to make him beg. He shook his head. "Of course you don't." She said as she slowly, tediously ran a hand down the dealer's chassis, from his pecs, to his abs, right down to his ready and erect mech-hood. She suddenly used all the servos in her left arm to reverse the roles. Now she was on top. She leaned over and kissed him softly, almost teasingly so, allowing her lips to wander to his own--but only for a fleeting moment--, to his throat and neck--where she nipped and sucked, soon creating a hickey--, to his pecs--where she sucked, licked and nibbled at Swindle's nipples--and **everywhere** in between. While she was doing all of this, her right hand--her left one was still holding him down--roamed all over the bottom half of his torso, once touching his hard cock, then quickly passing over it, to his thighs or to trace the 'V' of his hips. Soon, she heard the mech's fans wheezing from the touches and caresses that had heated up his chassis so badly.

Swindle looked up at his femme desperately. She was definitely having too much fun with this. "Please, Moonblaster..." He pleaded, arching himself closer to her and her teasing touches. "Give me mercy..."

She looked down at him, disappointed as she straddled his waist, pressing her port against the underside of his cock. He gasped, and pumped his hips up trying to push himself into her, but she skillfully held him. "Oh, Swindle baby. I'm **just getting started** and you've given in so easily. I thought you were made of sterner stuff." She chuckled at the expression on his face that told her that he was willing to do whatever it took to get her to quit teasing him. She frowned at him. "Oh fine, but you won't get off so easily next time." With that, she removed herself from on top of his thick pole and then promptly replaced herself onto his thighs. She grinned and planted a teasing kiss onto his slightly parted lips. "I'm just kiddng. I'm gonna tease you as much as I want."

"Oh no..." He groaned. "This is agonizing! Please!" He begged. "You pass!"

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear." The words had barely escaped her vocal processor when she picked herself up off of his thighs and grabbed onto his cock with one hand, standing it straight up. Then, she slowly lowered herself onto it, hardly prepared for the wave of pleasure that nearly overcame her. She allowed only Swindle's head to be sheathed in her until a moment of desperation on the mech's part, when he thrust upwards with all his might, evoking a sharp gasp from her and himself. She leaned over him again, resting her forearms on either side of his head as she stroked the side of his face and kissed him lustfully. "Oh Primus, Swindle. I love inerfacing with you. More than **any other** mech." She giggled as he paused mid-thrust and looked up at her curiously. She continued to explain, "You're more fun to tease."

He smiled at this. He hadn't meant to be such a pushover, but she had wanted it just as badly, he could feel it. Now he wanted to tease her back. So, he began pumping his hips up, so slowly that it was agonizing.

"She looked down at him and instantly understood. "I see what you did there." By now, she was completely relaxed, so the mech took this opportunity to shove her back down, so that he was on top again. "Oh." She looked disappointed with herself. "Payback time, is it?"

Swindle chuckled. "You're going to hate me." He confirmed, pushing himself in all the way, as far as he could reach. He grinned as a loud, breathy moan escaped her vocal processor; she really **was** going to hate him for what he would do next. He pulled out all the way and instead of pushing his cock back in, he replaced it with a finger.

"Oh Primus, Swindle, that's just cruel." She said, gasping sharply and gripping the edge of the bed tightly as he added a finger and wiggled them.

"Oh, and it just gets worse, honey." That was the only warning Moonblaster got before Swindle pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in. Into her aft.

The femme let out a loud, surprised, audio-shattering squeal, mingling pleasure and pain. She half-glared up at him until he slammed his fingers back in and her optics misted over.

The dealer winced, then moaned; he had always wondered what it felt like to be pounded up the aft. Now, he knew. He looked down momentarily to his painfully erect cock. He smiled. For what he was about to do, he was willing to bet that the femme wouldn't speak to him for a while. Slwoly, he pulled his fingers out and they both shuddered at the feel. Then, he--very carefully and tediously slowly--pushed his cock into her aft, little by little. They both screamed in agony and bliss, and Swindle pulled out, then pushed back in, slowly at first, then with increasing speed.

"I **hate you so much**, it's unreal." She hissed in between gasps and cries of pain.

Finally, he pulled out completely and--before she could slap him--grabbed both of her wrists and whispered. "Here, let me make it better." With that--and a curious look from the tortured femme--he let go of her wrists and moved his chassis back, so that her could see her red, abused aft. He moved his face closer, stuck out his tongue and was about to begin licking her, when there was aloud knock at his office door.

"Swindle, it's Lockdown, and I suggest you open up." A--clearly not very pleased--voice growled through.

Swindle cursed, and hung his head. "I'll get back to you later, baby, I **promise**." He said to the femme as he got off of her and began putting all his armor back on.

Moonblaster just closed her optics and let her arm hang off the edge of the bed as he left the room, closing the door behind him. It wasn't long before she felt an emotion through their link that she never guessed Swindle would've known. Fear.

--

Lockdown entered Swindle's office with a dangerous glint in his optics. The dealer stood up from behind his desk to greet hhim, but the bounty hunter stomped over to him, grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall. "Listen up, Swindle, and listen good." He growled viciously. "I want those upgrades, or else." He paused. "Or else your spark is **mine**." Lockdown snarled as a self-important smirk found its way onto the dealer's face. "Or are you not up to keeping your end of the deal?"

"Oh, it's not that I'm not up to it, it's just that I can't. You see, I'm already bonded to someone." Swindle responded, trying to stay calm for the life of him. He knew the bounty hunter would not at all be very pleased about this.

"Oh, is that so?" The dominate mech asked, bringing his hook up and holding it lightly on Swindle's jawline. "And how did that happen?" At that moment, the dealer could've sworn he saw the weaponry wall open a slight bit, then close again, but quickly discarded that idea. After what he just did to that femme, he highly doubted that she was going to come to his rescue. When Swindle didn't answer Lockdown's question, the latter moved his hook down to the other mech's throat. "No? I guess I'll just have to kill you."

Suddenly, the mismatched mech's head was jerked backwards and a small, enraged voice spoke. "Let go of my sparkmate or this katana" The sword that Moonblaster was holding to his throat became visible, along with her angry, glowing green optics. "will be the last thing you feel before you die, slowly."

Tentatively, Lockdown let go of Swindle, letting him fall to the floor, nearly unconscious due to the tightness of Lockdown's grip on him. "You ever consider anger management classes, femme?" He asked as he slowly turned around to meet Moonblaster's infuriated gaze.

She became visible, little by little, and forced her voice to stay calm. "Get out." She ordered. When the mech didn't budge, she wielded her katana again. "Get out!"

"OK, OK, I'm goin'." True to his word, Lockdown left.

"Jeeze, Moonblaster." Swindle wheezed as he looked up at her from on the floor. "You're driving away my business." He said as he gave a weak smile.

She glared at him with a hatred so intense that it would've made Megatron hismelf cringe and shudder in fear. "Yeah, you're welcome." She snarled sarcastically. "And I love you too." Without another word, she stomped off towards the moveable wall, reholstering her katana as she went. She typed in the access code, entered the hallway, stormed into Swindle's private quarters and slammed the door as loud as she could.

Swindle winced. he could feel the pain, sorrow, angst and anger coming from her through their link as she screamed her frustration to the heavens. "Moonblaster, listen to me, please..." He started, tryign to speak to her through the link, but she would have none of it.

"If you're more concerned about your business than me, and the fact that I just saved your miserable existace, then I don't want to hear from you. At all." She growled right before she closed her mind to him.

--

"Why does he do this to me?!" Moonblaster asked herself sullenly as she paced the length of the bedroom. "Why do I do this to **myself**?" She had only known the dealer for two days, and it had taken about that long for her to fall for him. She kept her feelings about Swindle to herself, of course, as much as she could, so he didn't know that she actually cared for him. She couldn't help but fall for him. He was nearly all she ever wanted in a mech; he was strong, clever, good-looking, slightly mischeivous, and good in bed. The only section he was lacking in was the 'caring about what happened to her' section.

And then, barely a cycle or two ago, she had figured out that Swindle was only using her to worm his way out of spark bonding with Lockdown. Personally, the femme couldn't blame the dealer for what he did--she wouldn't want to bond with the bounty hunter either--but she was deeply hurt by his actions. She trusted him, and this whole time, he was using her!

A strangled sob tore itself from her vocal processor as she sat down in the corner, her knees huddled up to her chest. "Why don't you love me, Swindle?" She whispered sadly as she set aside all pretense and let the tears flow without reserve. She had also unknowingly took down her mind block as she relaxed, allowing Swindle to feel the entirety of her anguish and sorrow.

"But Moonblaster," His vocie spoke to her reassuringly through their link. "Moony, I **do** love you. Please," He continued, then spoke through the door. "let me in."

"No." She denied. "No, you don't, you're just saying that so you can continue using me!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close.

"Moonblaster, plaese. Listen to me." He insisted. "I was going to tell you, I-" He cut himself short and sighed. "Look under the mattress, Moony."

"Wha...?"

"Get off the bed and look under the mattress." He repeated.

The femme obeyed and lifted up the mattress to find a lone piec of paper, covered with words. It was a letter. A letter addressed to her.

"What's this?" She asked, already knowing exactly what it was.

"Just read it, honey." He responded as Moonblaster heard the sounds of him sitting down on the floor, back to the door, melancholy waves coming from him through the link.

So, she did:

_Moonblaster,_

_There is no easy way to say this, so I pray to Primus that you will be merciful in your revenge on me. I have been using you. I made a deal with Lockdown that I would give him my spark in exchange for a few upgrades and a weapon or two. Sad to say, I "chickened out". So, I figured that if I bonded my spark to another's, I would be free from the bounty hunter._

_But I didn't stop to think of what it would do to you. To be wuite honest, at that point, I really didn't care. But now...Moonblaster, please believe me when I say that now, I love you with all my spark. It's difficult not to fall completely and utterly in love with someone after learning every aspect of their past and personality. Not to mention all the slag you went through at the Autobot Academy; how they treated you, simply for being who you were._

_I will end this "pity me" note by saying that I am sorry, and I can already feel how much this will hurt you. I understand completely if you leave me for what I've done. I wouldn't want to stay with me either._

_Swindle_

"Swindle, I..." Moonblaster gaped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't know! You never...Why didn't you...?!" She stuttered as she shuffled off the bed and unlocked the door. She opened it and looked up into the mech's sad, purple optics and smiled as she threw herself on him, hugging him tightly and giggling giddily. "Don't you **ever** do that to me again."

"Huh?" Swindle stuttered. "You're not...leaving?"

"No, silly!" She exclaimed, an audio-to-audio grin plastered on her face as she looked up to his perplexed expression. "I love you Swindle. I always will, no matter what." She snuggled her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just wish you would have told me sooner." She paused. "But that's in the past." She added quickly.

"Today's been a long day." The dealer said after a bit of silence. "What say we continue where we left off?" He looked down at her, a sexy twinkle in his optics.

"Um..." She cut in nervously. "Maybe without the..."

"Yeah." He agreed as relief and arousal flooded their link. "Definitely without the..."

--

Thar ya go, people! Sorry for the wait, I have 4 fics going at once. XD

Moony


	6. Stricken

Chapter 6: Stricken

"Are you **done **yet?" Moonblaster asked, thoroughly bored out of her mind as she sat, cross-legged on Blitzwing's huge bed.

"No." Blitzwing replied. He was working on building up Moonblaster's new chassis and all he had to go by was a sketch.

"Aaaaaaare you done **yet**?"

"No!"

"How about...**now**?"

"If you ask me vone more time, I vill destroy vhat little I **do** have done!" Blitzwing's angry side threatened as he turned around and glowered at the small human sitting on the bed. He switched faces back and took a deep breath. "I don't even have your torso finished, and zen..." He sighed. "And **zen** I have to allign it all so zat you can transform. Just be patient." He turned back around and shook his head as he looked Moonblaster's sketch. She had somehow managed to rip off **three** Transformers from different generations in **one** chassis design.

She had kept her head from her previosu body, except the down-turned "lamb's-ears" audio sensors. She now sported two red horns atop her black head, only accentuated by her blood red visor. Nearly everything else was a **great big ripoff**.

The red shoulder vents with the black interiors were taken straight from G1 Starscream's design, as were the red wings with a white stripe--though they were angled like Blitzwing's--the red cockpit with the black tip, the big, bulky white arm cannons and her leg structure as well. The rest of her torso--that wasn't the cockpit--was the front end of a white, cab-over-engine semi truck. She had figured that since, in this generation, Optimus Prime was a firetruck, the role of semi was left **wide open**. She not only ripped off G1 Prime, but another design spec from a different Prime, one that came from a generation that introduced Transformers by having some random organic unknowingly purchase one. She liked the way this Prime wore his tires on his legs when in robot mode, so she tweaked it a little bit to suit her. She had 6 wheels below the knee on each leg, 3 on each side, then one wheel inside her heel on both feet, like built-in roller blades.

She had also decided to keep her arm design, save for a few **minor** improvements. Spikes still grew out of her knuckles when she became irritated, and she could still convert the tips of her elbows into little shuriken-boomerang crossovers. The only change was that now, she could sprout blades from her forearms when she got angry.

Blitzwing sighed again. She **obviously** didn't know how difficult it was to build a triple changer.

"Blitzwing," Megatron's voice boomed over the P.A. system. "You are needed. I am sending you and Lugnut to investigate the recently crashed Decepticon recon shuttle."

The grey and purple mech rolled his optic slightly. "Yes, Megatron." He then projected his holoform onto the bed, giving Moonblaster a hand up. "Do** not **follow me." He ordered. "I don't know vhat I'd do if somezing happened to you. Again." He gave her a kiss and she ran a hand through his soft emo hair before they parted. "Stay at ze base." He said as the holoform fizzled out and he left the room.

"**Great**." Moonblaster sighed. "I can't go on the internet, because I still don't have an internal computer, and..." Her voice trailed off as she smiled. "Though, I **could** give Blitzy a hand with all this wiring..."

--

Ultra Magnus allowed himself a small, though triumphant smile. Solar cycles ago, he sent a spy into the Decepticon ranks, about the same time Moonblaster left the Elite Guard. The spy that he sent had brilliant acting skills and was able to convince people that white was black and night was day.

Little did his more recent spy, Pegasus know. She was only being sent down as a secret signal from Magnus to his earlier spy. It was nearly time to finish up the act.

--

"Ever notice zat Megatron always sends **us** to do his dirty vork?" Blitzwing complained as he and Lugnut flew to the spot where the one-bot recon shuttle crash-landed outside of Detroit in a smalll forest.

"Bite your speech synthesizer!" Lugnut argued. Megatron is-"

"Let's not get started on zat right now." The other mech interrupted. "I see ze shuttle." He changed course and transformed, landing beside the small, purple and black pod. Suddenly, the hatch opened with a hiss and--along with a good deal of smoke--a delicate black hand with orange and yellow wristbands reached out. Blitzwing instinctively grabbed onto it and helped the new Decepticon out.

"Ugh." She groaned. "Where am I? What happened?" She paused and turned er crimson optics on the two mechs in front of her. "Who are you?"

"You are on Eart'." Blitzwing replied. "Your recon shuttle crashed here." He looked into his optics and his spark leapt. "As for who ve are: I am Blitzving, und zis is Lugnut." He then switched faces and the femme, startled, jumped back slightly. "He's **missing** a few nuts, if you know vhat I mean!" He switched back to his calm face, blushed mildly and apologized. "Sorry about zat." He said before Lugnut hit him on the back of the head, causing the German mech to fall forward.

"I am not!" The begger mech objected. He turned his attention back to the black, orange and yellow femme. "And what is **your** name?"

"I am Darkstar." She responded. She looked at Blitzwing as he picked himself up. She grinned. "Take me to Megatron."

--

Blitzwing could hardly believe it. The second he saw Darkstar, he could swear he'd fallen in love. Darkstar was beautiful, whereas Moonblaster was just a bunch of sex appeal and sadism. He grimaced. if Moonblaster found out about his sudden infatuation with the younger femme, she'd skin him alive. 'So, let's keep zis secret...' He opted to himself with a grin as the trio landed outside and escorted the new Decepticon femme inside.

"Thanks Blitzwing, Lugnut." She said as they entered the main are. She walked straight over to Megatron and bowed lowly. "My lord Megatron." She said humbly.

"You may stand, Darkstar."

She stood straight and looked at him curiously. "How do you know my-"

"I have my ways." The Decepticon leader replied as he crossed his arms behind his back and turned back around. "Dismissed."

--

Pegasus turned back and the German mech was immediately at her side. "So, uh..." She stuttered nervously. To tell the truth, this guy was really starting to creep her out. "About private quarters...?"

"Ve get each our own, no need for vorry." He responded. "I vould offer to share, but Moonblaster vouldn't like zat too much, I don't zink."

"**Moonblaster**?!" Darkstar exclaimed suddenly. Blitzwing gave her a curious look and she lied to fix that little blunder. "**The** Moonblaster? I've always wanted to meet her!"

"Yes." He agreed. "Many say zat, zen regret it as soon as zey find her arm cannon aimed at zeir head." He chuckled slightly. "Zough, sie ist not much of a t'reat now. Sie ist--how you vould say--in ze fix." He then proceeded to tell of the famous femme-fatale's "death" (not by him, no of course not!) and how he was rebuilding her a better chassis.

"Oh, that's sweet of you." She commented.

"Still vant to meet her?" When the femme nodded, he consented and led the way down a hallway, then knocked on a door. "Sie might be a bit...cranky." He cautioned.

"Yes'm, gimme a second..." A voice with a thick British accent called as there was a scramble of small feet before the door opened. "'Ello, 'ello.." The small organic said as she looked up at them. "Blitzy, I did the better portion of the torso wiring for you." She informed him as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I figure if you're nice enough to rebuild me, I might as well help." She looked over to the other femme and raised and eyebrow curiously. "And who's this?"

"I'm Darkstar." The black femme said, stepping towards the bed, and passing by Moonblaster's half-finished chassis on the way.

"I'm Moonblaster." She paused thoughtfully. "You look awfully familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

The other femme shook her head. "Remember Pegasus?" Moonblaster nodded her head hesitantly, an unplaceable expression on her face. "My twin. She probably ended up as one of your **victims**."

Moonblaster's eyes widened and her face paled significantly. "I...um...I don't feel so good all of a sudden. 'Scuse me." She said, holding a hand over her mouth as she darted through a small door that--undoubtedly--led to the infamous femme-fatale's organic-sized room.

"Is zat vhy you vanted to meet her?" The mech asked as the black femme glared contemptfully at the tiny door that branched off of Blitzwing's room.

"So I could give her Pit-fire for what she's done to me." Pegasus confirmed. Suddenly, she changed the subject. "Do you mind if I go... explore the base a little bit?" When the mech offered to give her a tour, she declined. "I like finding things out on my own. It's generally more fun." She smiled as he nodded his consent.

She somehow found her way into a very dark mineshaft and spoke into her commlink, hoping that the signal was strong enough.

"Pegasus to Ultra Magnus and crew. Code 3-2-A-6-9. I'm in."

---

"**Shit**!" Moonblaster cursed. "I need more time to wrap this up!"

---

Days passed and limbs were added, one by one. First one leg, then the other.

Blitwing smiled as he watched Moonblaster work on the wiring in her left leg, her right leg already done. He found his attraction to the dangerous femme growing the more time he spent with her.

"Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me?" She sang quietly as she connected cables; "Paradise by The Dashboard Light" had practically become the couple's theme song. "Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now! Before we go any further, do you love me??! Will you love me forever?!"

"Yes." The mech replied absently, forgetting about the next part of the song, his response. She looked up at him curiously, a fringe of dark hair covering her eye and one eyebrow raised. "I do, und I vill."

"Honest and for true?" She asked, a huge grin spread across her face as she got up off of her knees and walked towards the mech, who was laying on his back on the floor, hands behind his head, his right side facing her and her half-finished chassis.

He turned his head to face her. "Honest und for true." He confirmed, a gleeful smile of his face.

"But what about..." She paused and frowned, muttering the name with disdain. "Darkstar?"

"You...? You noticed zat?" He asked, horrified.

"Blitzy, I'm a femme." She responded, suddenly nonchalant as she raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I notice **everything**. Besides," She continued as she rolled her eyes. "you're not very subtle about it."

"I..apologize, Moonblaster." He began. "It's merely infatuation. Ve bot' know vhere my spark truly lies."

"Of course. I'm just yanking your crankcase." With that, she walked a bit closer to him and planted an small--and intensely organic--kiss on his huge metallic lips. Before he could wrap his hand around her, she turned around and walked back over to her half-finished chassis. "The faster we get this done, the sooner we can be together properly." Was the last thing she said before she got back on her knees and finished the wiring in her left leg, then double-checked everything before connecting an arm.

It wasn't long before her chassi was finished. Moonblaster grimaced; it looked horrible. This was due to the fact that she was made out of spare parts nad mismatched scraps of armor that were all tempered to look how she wanted them. It was perfectly functional of course, just terribly ugly.

"I look like Frankenstein." She commented, casting a disgusted look in the direction of her chassis.

Blitzwing chuckled. "Just vait until ve paint you. You vill have no complaints zen."

Of course, Blitzwing was right, and--the next day--her new body looked exactly like the sketch.

"But can it transform?" She asked skeptically.

"Vell, let's find out." With that, the mech picked a remote off of the bed and pressed a button. Nothing happened--at first. Then, they heard the ever-famous transformation noise, and Moonblaster's newly built and painted chassis morphed into the form of a white and black semi truck with a red and black trailer. He pressed another button and the truck transformed into a red and black fighter jet, every portion of the trailer being substituted as wings and fins.

The femme chuckled. "At least I don't need to worry about losing my trailer when I transform."

"Now ve just need to get you into zat body."

"But the spark extraction procedure-" She started, but was cut off.

"Has a high mortality rate, I know!" Blitzwing said. "I vas zinking somezing along ze lines of a spark transfer. Quick und simple." He paused and she gave him a look. "Und...**mostly** painless."

"Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose." She hesitated. "Opperate away, doc."

--

It was then that another new Decepticon walked tentatively into the abandoned mine and into Megatron's prescence.

"Ah," Megatron said, turning around. "A new recruit?"

"Yessir." The small, black mech confirmed. "I've come to help with the ongoing Autobot/Decepticon war here on Earth." He bowed slightly, not knowing whether to treat the Decepticon leader as a god or a mere mech.

"Excellent, Barricade."

--

"Moonblaster, for ze last time," Blitzwing began, thouroughly frustrated with the femme. "you must give ze Madchen control over her own body, or zis vill not vork! Your spark has to be inactive fo me to transfer it. Ozervise, it vill cause you bot' more pain zan it ought to."

The femme shot him a look, then sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ach so..." She enjoyed speaking to the mech in German. She only knew a few wods, but they both got a kick out of it, especially when she messed up and ended up asking where the toilet was **going** instead of where the toilet **was**. "Fine."

Blitzwing smiled and shook his head as Moonblaster's enegry signature subsided and Dani spoke. "How much will this hurt?"

The mech switched to his random side and giggled as he stretched his arms as far apart as they would go. "**Zis** much!" He exclaimed with glee. Dani--in spite of the situation--couldn't help but giggle as well. He switched back to his calm side and corrected himself. "Nicht viel, if zis zing vorks how it should." He frowned when she gave him a look that said "English please.", so he translated. "Not much."

"Oh, well then, get on with it"

Blitzwing obeyed.

--

"Wow, that didn't hurt that much." Dani said sarcastically after he had successfully removed Moonblaster's spark. It now lay pusling calmly at the centre of the claw-like apparatus with which Blitzwing had used to remove it.

"Oh, be quiet, vill you?" He responded, glaring down at her. He took the femme's spark over to her new chassis, opened her empty spark chamber and moved the glowing blue sphere towards the cavity. There was a flash of bright light and the mech was thrown backwards as the spark joined its body.

"Hey, check it out!" Moonblaster exclaimed as she went thourgh various poses. "I look sexy!"

Blitzwing groaned as he heaved himself off of the floor. "Velcome back."

Moonblaster squealed as she knocked Blitzwing back don, laying happily on top of him as she hugged him close. "**Oof**!" He strained to move, but the femme's full weight was upon him like the plague. "Vas zat really necessary?"

"Oh course it was, Blitzy!" She responded loudly as she buried her face in his neck. "I neede to greet you properly." She paused, then "breathed" hot air on his neck. He shuddered. "I **do** have something for you though. A surprise." She whispered seductively. Just as the mech arched his chassis closer to hers, she got off of him and stood up as if nothing had happened. "But, I'll need to take Dani home."

"But vhat someone sees y-" He cut himself short as the femme disappeared from sight.

"They won't."

---

Once again guys, sorry for the delays. DeviantART has sucked me in completely. Savour this chapter; it might be a while before you get the next. ;P


End file.
